


Rats Don't Do Well in Prison Either

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: In Prison Verse [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Season/Series 01, Prison, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is thrown back in prison after Kate's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats Don't Do Well in Prison Either

Neal suffered the prison intake procedure in a daze. His grief, confusion, and anger overwhelmed any concern at returning to a life behind bars. He couldn't believe that Peter had put him back in here – like he would have done anything to hurt Kate. Of course, it probably wasn't Peter's idea, but that of one of his many bosses.

And it might not be the explosion that they were punishing him for, but the OPR-sanctioned escape attempt. Which according to Fowler had actually been legal, so again he wasn't sure exactly why he was back in prison, other than for reasons of either sadism or mistrust. But Peter had said that he trusted Neal, and had come to see him off – no, to stop him from leaving. Because he had a place in New York, Peter said. But Kate hadn't- Kate…

Neal's thoughts continued to circle through his depression, confusion, and overwhelming grief for Kate as they had been doing for… some time. There had been afternoon and night at some point and so at least one day had probably passed. He had a vague memory of EMTs or someone similar checking him out, asking if his ears were ringing – of course – and if he could track their finger – mostly. Their concern washed over him like everything else.

It wasn't until some guard – probably Bobby – slipped a note into his palm that Neal even really noticed where he was. Back in prison. The note proved to be from Daniel – Neal prided himself on his handwriting recognition skills even in this condition – and only bore two words. _I'm sorry._

Those two words, however, were enough to snap Neal into problem-solving mode, his grief slipping into the background temporarily as his survival skills kicked in. If there was one thing Neal prided himself in, other than his handwriting recognition skills, and his art talents, and of course his charm, and- he was getting off topic. If there was one thing he prided himself in, it was his ability to get the job done, regardless of his own feelings. And right now, the job was his survival.

Neal read the note again, thinking a little less sluggishly than a few minutes ago. Daniel was apologizing because he would no longer offer Neal protection, as he had before. Now that Neal was a CI – a rat – he stood almost no chance of surviving the prison experience. Daniel probably wouldn't come after Neal personally, but without his protection, it would be open season.

Quickly, Neal glanced around. Intake was almost done, and soon he'd be in gen pop. Fortunately he spied Bobby lounging with some other guards near the door. Slowly, with his hands spread non-threateningly, he approached them. "Hey Bobby," he offered softly.

"Hey Neal," Bobby sounded cautious, but not upset. Good.

"I need to go into AdSeg," Neal said. Bobby looked shocked, as did the other guards. Administrative Segregation – solitary confinement – wasn't something many convicts asked for. It was considered a punishment, and Neal was well aware of the debilitating psychological effects that often resulted. But given the alternative of being shanked in the lunch line…

"Why would you want that?" Bobby asked, frowning.

"Well I spent the last year working for the Feds," Neal explained, careful to keep his voice low. "In here I might as well be one." Convicts weren't exactly welcoming of those with a rat jacket.

Understanding immediately blossomed on the faces of several of the listening guards. Bobby's frown deepened, but then he nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he promised, turning and walking over to the supervisor.

Gratefully, Neal watched, remaining as close to the guards as they'd let him. While it would be a problem for them if he was attacked, none of them would be exactly eager to get in the way of anyone who tried. And of course, if they didn't grant his request for AdSeg, the last thing Neal needed was to be seen cozying up to the guards. Neal appreciated the nuance of the situation and tried to keep just the right balance in distance.

After a few minutes, Bobby and the supervisor he had been speaking with both left – probably to check up on Neal's story. At least, he hoped that they were checking him out instead of summarily dismissing his request. Very few people actually requested AdSeg – usually only those in increased danger from other convicts, such as cops, queers, and the disabled. Of course, if he thought about it, Neal could probably think of a way in which asking for Solitary would play into a con, but right now he didn't have the energy.

Having expended so much effort talking to the guards, Neal was starting to feel the return of the overpowering depression he'd been under for the last three days. Ever since the explosion…

Fortunately, his descent was arrested by the return of Bobby with the Warden, who both approached Neal. "Caffrey?" The Warden asked. Neal nodded. "Can you confirm that you are voluntarily asking for Solitary Confinement?"

"I am," Neal replied steadily.

"And you understand the restrictions and repercussions of this request?" he asked formally.

"I do." Neal said, knowing what they were really asking. No, there was no coercion involved, other than his own will to live.

The Warden considered him for a moment longer, and Neal thought he saw just a hint of sympathy in that hooded gaze. Finally the Warden nodded. "Williams!" he barked.

"Yesir!" Bobby snapped to attention.

"Escort this convict to lockdown!"

"Thank you," Neal whispered as Bobby grabbed his arm. Neither Bobby nor the Warden acknowledged his thanks, but he knew they had heard.

The trip to AdSeg was uneventful – most of the sections they passed through were at lunch – and soon Neal was sitting unchained on a thin mattress as Bobby closed the solid door to his new cell.

Neal sank down, wilting as the adrenaline faded and his depression rushed in to fill its place, like a wave crawling back up the sand. Neal was safe now – well as safe as he could be while in prison and with Fowler still after him. But he was safe enough, and now he could be alone with his despair and the memory of Kate.


End file.
